gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
WHAT IS THIS?
"WHAT IS THIS?" is the twentieth episode of Sonic '06 on Game Grumps. Intro Jon: Cap. Cape. Cagae. Cape Cod. Just gonna... Time-honored tradition of saying something unrelated at the beginning of Game Grumps. Arin: laughs Time-honored tradition. Time honors it. Outro Jon: Next time on Game Grumps, maybe the last of the straws will be had. I'm just gonna keep infinity, infinity times how much I like this. Look at that. Game progress The Grumps Grumps continue through Flame Core, starting and finishing the Knuckles segment. Partway through, they run afoul of a major glitch that plagues the game- Knuckles (as well as his Shadow Campaign counterpart Rouge) can get stuck to a wall without warning and become unable to jump off. The glitch brings all progress to a halt for a short time and nearly results in Arin giving up on the playthrough, but Jon escapes the glitch, allowing their playthrough to continue. Discussion The Grumps talk a lot about the game. They often worry when they fall in the lava, and quickly try to reach land and get rings. Arin notes how he likes how Sonic "just falls down like a normal person after hitting a wall." He also notices how they just received invincibility for the first time thus far into the game. Jon points out how he can see just fine without lighting the orbs; the lava lights up the path enough. When Jon gets a text, he says that the illusion that Jon and Arin were completely cut off from modern communications has been ruined. Jon says they are supposed to be "Cast Away Grumps." The Game Grumps make fun of Knuckles, including how he runs and attacks. They try to figure how to complete the Knuckles' segment. Arin wonders what determines whether or not Knuckles will be damaged when touching an enemy, since he has to go practically inside of them to hit them, while Jon says that touching enemies does not damage the player in this game. After a glitch in the game, in which Knuckles is stuck on the ceiling after being launched upwards, Arin leaves the room in frustration for a moment. When he returns, Knuckles is still stuck. Arin, upset beyond belief at this insane glitch, begins arguing with Jon on whether or not to continue the game, intercut with angry screaming. Jon eventually frees Knuckles from the wall and breaks the tension by singing "I Believe I Can Fly." Arin blames his rage on the fact they were in a lava stage and that things got heated. Quotes Trivia * Jon comments on how the game is explaining how to play as Knuckles even though they had already played with him. However, this is actually the first time they got to play as Knuckles. * This episode is the third most viewed non-Game Grumps Animated episode, beaten only by P.T. and Smash Brothers Brawl. Gallery I'm Done (S06-20).png|Knuckles gets stuck in the ceiling. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic '06 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Glitch Grumps Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views